


we bent until we broke

by atramentias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Daughter of Hecate, Demigods, Half-bloods (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramentias/pseuds/atramentias
Summary: In which a daughter of Hecate attends Hogwarts.
Kudos: 7





	we bent until we broke

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i just wanted to make a fic where a daughter of hecate laughs at the absurdity of blood purists, but here i am with a fanfic gone out of control lmao

This nightmare of a situation all started six months ago when Lyra’s grandfather had unexpectedly passed. Her grandmother refused to leave the house, falling into depression. Lyra’s father decided to visit his mother with his daughter, and slowly but surely, his mother came out of her shell.

But she still refused to leave her house and move to the US with them.

And so, Lyra’s father decided to move back to his home country - the same home country where he met her mom - Scotland.

“I’ll really miss you,” Yvanna, her best friend from Cabin Seven said.

“I know, I got that the first twenty-one times you told me,” Lyra grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Yvanna pouted, “C’mon, who will I rant to? Who will I spill all my embarrassing secrets to? Or talk to about my raging hormonal crushes on hot girls and/or boys?” she put a hand on her forehead and mocked-fainted into Lyra’s arms, “Oh, dearest Lyra, must you deprive me of the pleasures of being a teenager?”

Lyra rolled her eyes for what seemed like the nth time, and pushed Yvanna away from her arms. “Don’t be dramatic. It’s not like I won’t be back; Dad says I’ll still be able to attend camp during the summers.”

And everything continued on, fine and dandy; her last day at Camp Half-Blood was as peaceful as can be.

Well, at least that’s how she wished it went.

Instead, later on the day, the campers were informed that a new prophecy was declared:

_ A Daughter of Hecate _

_ Shall attend Hogwarts late _

_ And aid the Boy-Who-Lived _

_ Destined to defeat the Dark Lord revived _

_ The hero will reap what is long due _

_ And send to Hades, he who commits taboo _

_ Lest he be defeated with the help of half-bloods, _

_ The world, left on the path of destruction shall succumb _

Lyra knew she shouldn’t; knew she should wipe her hands, say, “well, not my problem anymore.” She knew she should move to Scotland, lands of the brave, and forget about the prophecy. But instead, she felt trepidation - felt the familiar feeling of lead weighing her stomach.

And the feeling did not go away.

Not when she said goodbye to her friends. Not when she said goodbye to her siblings, and not when she said goodbye to Yvanna.

“You okay there?” Yvanna asked, an eyebrow raised in concern. She noticed how Lyra felt when the prophecy was announced. “It’ll be okay, you know? Even if you were the daughter of Hecate from the prophecy, we will be here for you: Camp Half-Blood will always have each other’s back.”

Lyra sent her a smile that never quite reached her eyes and enveloped her best friend of four years into her arms, “Thanks Anna, I’ll miss you too.”

The feeling of unease never left her, even after they reached her father’s childhood home. Even when Gran gave her cheek a wet, loud kiss, her attention was elsewhere. Though her grandmother didn't notice, her father did.

“Something on your mind, kiddo?” he asked, leaning against her room’s door frame. She spun her desk chair to face her dad, shaking her head in the meanwhile.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she said with a small smile. Her dad looked hesitant, but dropped the subject, and asked her what she wanted for dinner.

Maybe if she’d wished hard enough she wouldn’t be here. Maybe if she didn’t stress or thought about it so much, she wouldn’t be here.

Except six months after her grandfather’s death, her father comes up to her, a letter in hand.

The envelope was sealed in a vibrant red wax seal with an insignia of a capital “H” in the middle.

“I didn’t know people still used waxed seals around here,” her father chuckled jokingly.

She gave him a tight smile and took the letter, “I’ll be in my room.”

And when she opened the letter, she felt like crawling under a rock.

_ Miss Lyra Roseberry _

_ The Second Room Up The Stairs _

_ 8 Station Road _

_ Scotland _

_ Dear Ms. Roseberry, _

_ It has come to our attention that you are an unregistered witch not attending a wizarding school. We are pleased to inform you that you have the choice to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _

_ Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

**Author's Note:**

> idk how addresses work lmao dkm  
> also, i'm sorry, i'm an absolute nightmare with poetry lmao


End file.
